Recently, with the development of information and communication technologies, electronic devices which may transmit and receive data over network devices, such as base stations have been developed. Therefore, users may freely use networks irrespective of their locations and time. The electronic device may include at least one antenna to communicate with base stations.
The electronic device of the related art is designed to transmit data based on a designated antenna irrespective of communication environments, thus, inefficiently operating antennas based on situations.
Therefore, a need exists for a method for selecting a transmit antenna to allow an electronic device including a plurality of antennas to select an antenna with better efficiency and transmit data via the selected antenna and an electronic device for supporting the same.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.